


Innocent (Naruto Other)

by CoolStar69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfiction, Naruto AU, Other, Prison, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I know I put other but I might remove it since I'm not sure if I even want more than Naruto characters in this or not, so once I've thought that over I'll either remove it or keep it.P.S I only have this on this site if you see it anywhere else let me know.





	Innocent (Naruto Other)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put other but I might remove it since I'm not sure if I even want more than Naruto characters in this or not, so once I've thought that over I'll either remove it or keep it.
> 
> P.S I only have this on this site if you see it anywhere else let me know.

" _How? How could you do this? I'm your sister!_ " _Emerald green eyes stared into my (e/c) ones as a conniving smirk grew on their tan face, she placed a fake sympatric hand over her breast where her heart **should** be._

 

_"Tch, sorry sis but you know what it's like gonna look out for number one" Her eyes cut_ _to the door before looking back at me,"See ya when you get out though you might be an old hag when that happens" As the footsteps grew closer she quickly waved farewell before jumping off just as the men with guns burst the door open with their weapon pointed directly at me._

 

_I held my hands up in the air in surrender eyes downcast as I felt the sting of betrayal... by my younger sister who I've done nothing but look after and she pulls this on me of all people she could have backstabbed it was me._

_~~~_

 

I walked down the hall of the prison I'll be staying at, from what I've heard it's suppose to be the place where all the worlds biggest and baddest were locked up most if not all were going to be here till the day they died and that just might be the same for me as well.

 

I had no hopes of getting out no one cared enough to prove my innocence and I doubt that I could escape with how locked down this place was, I had finally reached my cell and there were already three people in it... and all of them were male. I turned to one of the guards with confusion.

 

"Hey wait, their male! you can't room me up with men" They didn't listen to my complaints as they removed my cuffs before roughly shoving me into the room and once I was fully in they wasted no time locking the door.

 

I quickly turned ready to fight off any attempts of attack but none of them made a move and the one in the corner was moving his arms all weird in a hurry and in a blur he turned around full speed making his move and I thrust out my fist as fast as I could punching something that didn't feel like a face and hurt like hell.

 

 

"Ow/Shit!" I held my bruised fist while he covered his face moving over to the blond who was making something out of clay but it was messed up when the mask-wearing male yanked his arm whining.

 

 

"Deidara, Deidara the newbie punched Tobi and Tobi was just trying to be a good boy" Deidara had pulled his arm free glaring.

 

 

"Can it TOBI LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" He pointed to his ruined project, "And that was the last of it too, it's going to be a while before they give me some more" Tobi whimpered as he cowered back.

 

"Tobi sorry, Tobi didn't mean to" I starting feeling bad for punching him, he seemed like a-wait no you don't get locked up here without being super fucked up so I still stand by what I did. I was going to turn an head for the empty bed I assume to be mine when I heard the crunch of paper and felt it too beneath my bare feet. I bent down to pick it up and saw that it's what that weird-o drew.

 

It appeared to be a drawing of these three with an extra person with a question mark for a head that was labeled newbie above them and the three that poorly resembled my cellmates warmly welcomed the new member.... that's..that's suppose to be me, isn't it? I'm the only newbie so it had to be everything pointed to me.

 

He noticed I picked it up and bounced over to me all rainbow and sunshine like and said in a cheerful voice, "THAT'S THE DRAWING TOBI DREW AS YOUR WELCOMING PRESENT!" I glanced back at it before cutting them back to him.

 

 

"It looks..nice...very uh artsy" I heard a scoff mainly from the blond though both of them made some kind of sound of disapproval but only blondie went further by voicing it.

 

"Don't insult art by calling his poorly drawn drawing" He raised both hands, " 'Artsy' it's an insult to true artist everywhere and we do not appreciate" He lowered them after he was down doing the quotation on artsy but kept the glare as he turned back to his work trying to fix it.

 

 

I held back from laughing because I didn't want to get into a fight if he was bad enough to be thrown in here that he must be a force to be reckoned with in a fight but I just can't help it and how 'offended' he got over a word and it was a very impactful word either nor held any importance.

 

 

I shook my head and faked a cough so what little laugh I had could escape without sounding like I was laughing then I quickly turned to Tobi and smiled, "Uh thanks for the drawing I'll uh put it up here"  I placed it on the wall but realized I don't have anything to tape it with, "Shit"

 

 

"No worries Tobi got this" He turned back to bother the blond again but this time lightly taps his shoulder.

 

"Un?" He grouted without turning to look at Tobi still focus on his clay.

 

 

"Tobi want's his tape back, Tobi promises to be good with it" He placed down his clay turning in his chair to look at Tobi with a raised brow.

 

"Why do you want it?" Tobi pointed back to me while Deidara lean over to the left to see what Tobi was pointing towards when he saw that it was me he cut his eye back to the mask-wearing male.

 

 

"She needs it to hang up Tobi's drawing" He cringed for a bit before further questioning Tobi.

 

"And where exactly is she hanging it?" Tobi pointed again and I stepped out of the way as Deidara stared at it in thought before humming with approval, "That's out of sight enough so fine" He pulled it from out of hiss desk but tore the piece off himself instead of handing the whole thing over to Tobi.

 

"There that should be enough" He placed it back into the drawer as Tobi happily took it and came back over to me, I carefully took it and used it to hang it up then stepped back a bit.

 

 

"Yay Tobi's drawing is up" He gets too excited over things even the small stuff I can tell and that's going to annoy me I just know it, I mentally sighed and wished I had gotten a different cellmate.

 

 

"Well now that that's done I'm going to go to bed so night" Like I expected Tobi was the only to say it back before going back to drawing and though I tried to sleep I couldn't I didn't trust any of them enough to actually do it, I was up even when they eventually went to bed which if you were curious it went like this.

 

Deidara yawned before pushing back on his chair getting up going over to his bed climbing to the top when he sat down up there he called out to Tobi, "Hey it's bedtime stop your 'drawing' and hit the sack already"

 

"Okay~" Tobi did as told without a complaint and hopped on top of his bed which was under Deidara's and turned off the light he was using to help him see so he could draw over in the corner.

 

"Goodnight Deidara, Goodnight Sasori and goodnight new cellmate" Sasori was the last to go which was an hour later after those two, he climbed up on the bunk above mine and went to sleep or so I assume.

 

 

Eventually, my lids grew tired and I did fall asleep but I hoped that if they tried anything I would wake in time to stop them, I'm not sure what they might do but I had a guess what they might be thinking and I had no plans on letting them put it to action. It would be over my dead body that's for sure.

 

 

" _Sweet dreams sis_ "

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the last bit so I might edit it later in favor of a better ending bit


End file.
